De nuevo a tu lado
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba emocionado de verla otra vez...


_Ya tiene tiempo que escribi este fic pero no me habia animado a subirlo... despues de pensar ¿de qe me sirve tenerlo nada mas guardado? me anime xDD  
_Espero les guste :)

* * *

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, o al menos así debería de serlo pues cierto peliblanco estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico como todas las mañanas

Su buen amigo Maxima había salido a comprar algo para desayunar dado que su departamento no se podría decir que estaba del todo bien cuidado, aunque era de esperarse pues vivían dos hombres ahí y la limpieza la hacia una señora que contrataban de vez en cuando, cuando se daban cuenta de que realmente su apartamento ya no era habitable

Ring… ring…

Sonó el teléfono, K' lo miro y se quedo pensando en si contestar o no, bien podría ser una llamada importante así como de la misma forma podrían ser esos molestos vendedores que no dejaban de molestarlos desde hace unos días, vencido por la curiosidad camino hacia el buro donde se encontraba el teléfono para después descolgarlo

-¿Qué?- pregunto tan apacible como siempre

- K' ¿Eres tu?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-¿Quién mas quieres que sea?-

-Oye necesito que vengas-

-No creo que comprar algo para desayunar sea tan difícil como para que tenga que ir-

-Vamos, es que me encontré a unas personas y creo que lo mejor seria salir a comer todos juntos ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Maxima bastante animado

-No tengo ganas de salir y tengo hambre así que apúrate- respondió secamente, estuvo a punto de colgar hasta que escucho dos voces más aparte de la de Maxima del otro lodo del teléfono

-K' tan amargado como siempre- escucho el reproche y de inmediato reconoció la voz de su hermana

-¡K' te estamos esperando! No tardes tanto- escucho la alegre y casi infantil voz de Kula y de inmediato le entraron ganas de ir a donde sea pero su orgullo no le permitió demostrarlo, aunque para su buena suerte al estar solo nadie pudo ver la gran sonrisa o intento de sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto pareciendo indiferente

-En la plaza comercial- contesto Maxima

-Denme 15 minutos y estoy haya-

-ok-

Colgaron los teléfonos

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Whip

-Que llega en 15 minutos- contesto con una sonrisa

-Wiiiiiii que alegría, ya tenia tiempo que no lo veo y lo extraño mucho- los dos sonrieron al ver a Kula

Por otro lado K' agarro su chaqueta y sus lentes oscuros y salió del apartamento, empezó a caminar unas cuadras hasta que llego a una casa algo grande en la cual el jardín estaba repleto de motos

-No creo que le importe si tomo una- se dijo a si mismo

Así que confiando en su suerte camino, tomo la que estaba mas cerca y salió en dirección a la plaza comercial, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando por fin llego a su destino

-Llegaste rápido K'- escucho la voz de su amigo

-¡K'!- y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa fue envestido por un gran abraso- te extrañe mucho- el no dijo nada, solamente sonrió

-yo tengo hambre, tal vez podamos dejar los reencuentros románticos para después- escucho a su hermana y se izo el ofendido por su comentario

-Entremos-

Entraron a una gran plaza comercial, en la cual había muchos lugares a los cuales ir pero en este momento no iban de compras, así que se pusieron a buscar un buen lugar en el cual comer

-¿Cómo que se les antoja?- pregunto Maxima al resto

-De igual- respondo K' sin muchos ánimos

-¿Podemos comer pizza?- pregunto una ilusionada Kula

-claro, por que no-

-wiii- celebro la peliazul

Siguieron caminando en busca de un lugar en el cual comer pizza cuando de la nada Kula tomo la mano de K' y la estrecho con la suya para después solamente agarrar su brazo y recargarse en el

K' izo una cara de fastidio aunque muy en el fondo no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe K'- le susurro al oído tan alegre como siempre esperando su respuesta

-Supongo que yo también-

-¿Cómo que supones?- pregunto claramente molesta- ¡eres un insensible y un… un…!

Fue callada por un beso de este antes que pudiera seguir insultándolo, aunque fue corto y fugas no quito el hecho de que ambos lo disfrutaran al máximo

-¿Y un que?- pregunto con gracia

-¡Un tonto!- fue la respuesta de Kula aunque al decir esto se aferro mas a el, K' solo sonrió divertido y la atrajo mas hacia si

-Nunca van a cambiar- comento Maxima sonriente a lo cual Whip solo asintió a su comentario

Caminaron otro poco hasta que encontraron una pizzería, entraron, ordenaron y se sentaron a esperar a que sus ordenes estuvieran listas, K' abrasando a Kula protectoramente y esta simplemente acorrucada en su pecho, Maxima viendo la tele que se encontraba en la tienda de enfrente y Whip viendo a la gente ir y venir enfrente de ellos

-¡K'!- se escucho una voz muy molesta, Maxima y K' la reconocieron en seguida, pero Kula y Whip voltearon para encontrarse con el mismísimo Kyo Kushanagi

-Ya decía yo que habías llegado demasiado rápido- Maxima camino de donde estaba y se puso al lado de su amigo

-¿Me puedes decir donde esta mi moto? Y no me digas que no la tomaste tu, todos los vecinos vieron cuando la agarraste- Kyo lo miro fijamente

-Siempre te las devuelvo, no se de que te quejas- respondió con indiferencia

-Que al siguiente día siempre me llegan como 20 multas por entrar en edificios militares, huir de la policía, asalto a mano armada y como si fuera poco me las entregas casi desechas…-Suspiro cansado- ¿solo dime donde esta?- ahora tomo una cara suplicante

-Estacionada abajo- le aventó las llaves quien las agarro sin ningún problema

-Al menos abisme cuando agarras una ¬¬, en fin nos vemos luego ^^- y salió de ahí dejando a las dos mujeres confundidas por la escena

El grandulón solo suspiro- Deberías dejar de hacerlo- comento con gracia

-Vamos, gracias a sus motos hemos podido escapar en más de una ocasión- luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa, si bien parecía arrogante era bastante sincera- y hoy me izo llegar mas rápido, no pido mas-

-Quien te viera K'- comento Whip bastante contenta al ver que su hermano había dejado de ser un arrogante por lo menos unos segundos, el mencionado solo arque la vista en señal de fastidio

-jaja déjalo Whip, que lo vas a chivear- el grandulón del grupo se levanto- voy al baño, por favor no hagan nada indebido, vigílalos- no pudo evitar reír por su comentario pero mas aun por las diferentes reacciones que tubo la pareja, mientras uno lo miraba con cara de una palabra mas y te mato, todo lo contrario de la otra parte pues la peli azul estaba mas que apenada y se podía apreciar en su rostro que pasaba de distintos tonos de rojo a una velocidad increíble, sonrió para si mismo mientras se alejaba del lugar hasta finalmente desaparecer de la vista, Whip se vio y vio que sobraba

-Am… vi unas tiendas muy bonitas mientras veníamos creo que iré a ver- se levanto y les guiño el ojo- los estaré vigilando- y salió no antes de darles una sonrisa cómplice que no fue devuelta, y finalmente la pareja quedo sola

-Vamos- K' se levanto de su silla y le extendió la mano a su novia

-¿A dónde?- lo cuestiono mientras tomaba su mano

-Es una sorpresa- dijo simplemente mientras comenzaban a caminar, K' guiándola y Kula siguiéndolo detrás aun con la duda de a donde se dirigían

-Lamento la tardanza, aquí esta la pizza y…- el mesero miro a todos lados- ¿Hola?- inútil, la mesa estaba vacía- No otra vez- dijo con resignación, pues ya era la 3° vez esta semana

Maxima regresaba, vio la mesa y no había nadie, quiso pensar en positivo así que fue buscarlos

Ahora K' iba ligeramente mas rápido que antes con sus lentes oscuros puestos y con una cara de pocos amigos, dado que tan solo unos minutos antes alguien había tratado de ligarse a su novia, si bien ella no tenia la culpa le molesto de sobre manera y con una simple mirada ahuyento a ese pobre sujeto y ahora simplemente no sabia que decir y por la cara triste que traía su acompañante al ver como se había enojado, ahora simplemente lo seguía unos pasos detrás de él, se podía decir que estaban en las mismas circunstancias

Suspiro cansado, estas situaciones realmente lo molestaban por el echo de no saber que hacer digo era normal que se pusiera celoso ¿no? Además no era su culpa que Kula de repente se pusiera triste, es mas era culpa de ella por ser tan sensible… el solamente había ahuyentado a ese sujeto y ahora ella pensaba que él estaba molesto, volvió a suspirar hondo… realmente odiaba situaciones como esta… de repente detuvo su paso y se recargo en una pared y al tiempo que lo hacia se volteo quedando frente a frente con una Kula algo dudosa por su actitud, se quito sus lentes oscuros lentamente

-Oye… mira, lo siento ¿si?- se disculpo, claro si es que a eso se le podía llamar una disculpa- uff… no estoy enojado ni nada así que no se por qué traes esa cara- si, definitivamente estaba enojado y seguía sin saber como dar una buena disculpa

A pesar de sus palabras Kula podía sentir el enojo en ellas y realmente le dolía pues rara vez K' se molestaba con ella y la ultima fue por llamarlo "Key" como ella le solía decir de cariño enfrente de Iori, aunque esa ves no fue intencional el portador de las llamas moradas se acabó a su novio entre risa y risa como nunca te imaginarias ver al imponente Iori Yagami y obviamente a K' no le causo mucha gracia y se enojo bastante y solo después de disculparse mas de diez veces y prometerle que jamás volvería a llamarlo así fue como volvieron a estar en paz ¿pero quien podría culparla? Ella era solo una mujer enamorada, en ese entonces pensó que K' terminaría con ella y ahora esos pensamientos volvían a invadir su mente asustándola, entristeciéndola y deprimiéndola

-¡maldición di algo!- grito sin querer, pues se desesperaba al no escuchar palabra alguna de su novia

-yo… yo…- dijo entrecortadamente, K' de inmediato se sintió como la peor basura del mundo pues de los ojos de la peliazul brotaban pequeñas lagrimas, sin saber que hacer se desespero a un mas, enojándose con si mismo por gritarle de esa manera a la persona mas importante de su vida

-no llores- fue lo mejor que pudo decir en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, lo dijo con un tono apacible, hasta el punto de parecer comprensible y con algo de arrepentimiento

-pe…perdón yo no…- fue interrumpida

-terminemos con esto- Kula se quedo estática, eso fue lo peor que el peliblanco pudo decir

-…- Kula trataba de decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, quería decirle tantas, quería gritarle unas tantas otras y pareciera que todas se pelearan por salir que se le atoraban impidiéndole decir algo ¿Qué era ella para el? ¿Así tan fácil se lo decía sin más? ¿Por una pelea tan pequeña terminaba con ella? mil emociones pasaban por ella… sentía que se tiraría a llorar en cualquier momento, sentía en que ocuparía toda su frustración en atacarlo sin mas hasta que no se pudiera mover

-Ten- K' le extendió una pequeña cajita, Kula se le quedo mirando unos instantes tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la tomo con un poco de duda y luego la abrió- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños- agrego- no te di nada aquella vez así que te compre esto pero con eso de que tuve que ayudar a Max con unas cosas ya no te vi en un largo tiempo y antes de venir pensé que seria un buen momento para dártelo- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente

Kula abrió la cajita, un hermoso brazalete de plata con unas piedras rojas incrustadas alrededor, era sencillo pero increíblemente hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo, lo saco de la cajita y al examinarlo recalco lo que sabia, era sencillamente precioso la luz se reflejaba a través de él haciéndolo parecer una joya misma

Sin volver a pensarlo se lo puso de inmediato ¡se le veía genial! K' realmente tenia muy buen gusto, simplemente ¡Le encanto! Después de analizar tan encantador regalo volvió a la realidad, vio a K' que la miraba de reojo, posiblemente tratando de saber si le había gustado el regalo a lo cual sonrió

-Es precioso-

-Me alegro- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-este…¿ a… a que te referías cuando me dijiste que acabáramos de una vez?- pregunto con cierto temor a la respuesta

-¿mm?- al parecer el peliblanco no entendió la pregunta

-acabas de decirme que termináramos esto de una vez ¿Qué querías decir con eso?- pregunto ya un poco mas confiada

-te saque nada mas para darte tu regalo, no quería que Max o Whip se enteraran y me lo echaran en cara y…- de la nada Kula se lanzo sobre el, fue repentino tanto que apenas y pudo reaccionar y corresponder el abrazo, de repente noto algo ¿Kula estaba llorando?

-¡Tonto…tonto…tonto…tonto…tonto…creí…creí que estabas terminando conmigo- K' no sabia que decir… eso realmente fue inesperado

El peliblanco sonrió y la abrazo con mas fuerza- tu eres la tonta, tu eres mía y de nadie mas hmp… ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría ir así como así?-

No fueron necesarias más palabras, se quedaron abrazados por un momento mas, hasta que fueron interrumpidos

-eh ustedes dos llevamos un buen rato buscándolos ¿Dónde se habían metido?-

-Un par de enamorados con sus hormonas a todo lo que dan ¿donde crees que se metieron Whip?-

-Otra palabra y será la ultima- respondió bastante amenazante el peliblanco

-jajaja para que te pongas así debo estar en lo correcto- comento el grandulón, luego tubo que dar un salto mortal hacia atrás a una velocidad casi imposible, pues de no haberlo echo estaría siendo carbonizado por unas flamas no muy amigables

-¡oye! Puedes lastimar a alguien- lo regaño su hermana

-No bromeabas- dijo Maxima- Como sea no hemos comido y muero de hambre ¿vamos?- comento con una sonrisa, de inmediato todos lo siguieron de nuevo a la plaza comercial

-Valla Kula, hace rato no traías ese brazalete- lo examino con la mirada unos momentos- woo esta precioso ¿De donde lo sacaste?- Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio

-Me lo dio un admirador- Respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¿!Eh?!- respondieron Maxima y Whip al mismo tiempo mientras que K' esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa tratando de no reírse

-¡Kula! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!-

-¡¿K' estas bien con eso?!-

Pareciera que la pareja no los escucho pues se adelantaron y por mas que los llamaban no les hacían caso, y solo veían la misma escena que cuando llegaron, Kula abrazada del brazo de K' y este con su extraña combinación de serio/feliz. Y pareciera que nada los podría sacar de ese estado por un largo…largo tiempo.


End file.
